


forever & always

by frustrated_writer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustrated_writer/pseuds/frustrated_writer
Summary: Merlin still can't believe he's beside his King once again.





	forever & always

**Author's Note:**

> Just sharing the drabble I wrote for the Merlin 11th anniversary :)

"Am I still dreaming?"

Arthur rubbed the sleep from his eyes turning his head to face the man laying beside him. The man he had waited for. The man he could finally love with all his heart and soul.

He had memorized how Merlin's eyes turn crescent whenever he smiles, those soft blues which also glow a beautiful amber. But the eyes staring right back at him now are ancient and distant.

"You seem real to me. You felt real to me."

Arthur caught his hand, twining their fingers together and pressed it unto his chest. He wanted Merlin to feel, to hear that his heart beats once again. He wants to take away all the centuries worth of suffering Merlin had endured because of him. For fifteen hundred years this man walked the earth all on his own as a slave to destiny.

"I don't want to wake up. Please—please. Don't leave me again. No more."

"Hush now, my love. I'm here."

Merlin's golden eyes illuminated the room once again and Arthur felt the sudden rush of magic in him. _It felt like Merlin_. A comforting warmth that Arthur learned to crave and love.

Arthur wiped the tears that rolled down on Merlin's cheeks and gave him a gentle kiss. Merlin only tightened his hold on Arthur's hands as if he will ever leave him again. _Destiny be damned._ He promise to stay with this man's side forever and always.

"Thank you, Merlin. For waiting for me."

"My King, you are worth the wait."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
